Love Will Tear Us Apart
by lady.occhiblu91
Summary: Bonnie si trova a dover affrontare uno dei suoi più grandi incubi: Enzo senza umanità. Cosa farà la ragazza per cercare di riportarlo indietro?


Love Will Tear Us Apart

Per l'ennesima volta in pochi minuti, Bonnie attraversò a grandi falcate il perimetro che circondava il capannone, camminando avanti e indietro come un animale ferito per la stradina ricoperta di ghiaia.

Sapeva che era arrivato il momento di agire e che quel nervoso andirivieni non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare il suo stato d'animo al momento precario, ma era l'unico modo che conosceva per cercare di stemperare la tensione. Anche se, in realtà, sentiva di camminare sul bordo di un precipizio senza avere la possibilità di sopravvivere.

Un passo deciso, un altro ancora ed arrivò sulla soglia dell'entrata ma si bloccò dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata al suo interno. Lo stomaco divenne pesante e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.

Caroline, le braccia strette sotto il seno, liberò un colpo di tosse misurato lanciando contemporaneamente uno sguardo preoccupato all'amica. - Bonnie? - La chiamò, cauta.

\- Vuoi che vada io? -

Bonnie deglutì e un singhiozzo sfuggi al suo controllo. - No. - Si affrettò a rispondere, strizzando le labbra con fare teso. - Spetta a me. Devo farlo. -

Caroline tentennò, decisa ad assicurarsi che Bonnie fosse pronta. - Sei sicura? Davvero, lo capisco se non te la senti. -

Bonnie serrò la mascella e scosse il capo, irremovibile. - Sì, Care. Ho bisogno di vederlo...capisci? -

Caroline annuì, posandole la mano sulla spalla. - Ok. Fai attenzione. Io sarò qui vicino in ogni caso. Va bene? -

Bonnie fece un sorriso tirato. - Grazie, Care. Non preoccuparti. - E il suo cuore si alleggerì un poco del peso che portava da giorni.

Non appena entrò nel capannone, però, avvertì nuovamente l'ansia mischiata a una sensazione di totale impotenza che la faceva stare male. Senza magia e alcun potere sovrannaturale, forse era davvero inutile come pensava, ma il "lavoro" che stava per svolgere non richiedeva particolari doti magiche, bensì una forza che sperava di possedere ancora dopo l'ennesima delusione ricevuta da un fato fin troppo crudele.

Una luce fioca e appena visibile illuminava il magazzino che odorava di grasso e pneumatici e che, in quel momento, sembrava troppo angusto per ospitare lei e il suo tormento. Al centro giaceva un vecchio trattore, sicuramente in disuso, e numerosi scaffali in ferro battuto colmi di attrezzi di vario genere.

Nei tre anni in cui aveva vissuto lì non le era mai capitato di perlustrare lo spazio e, di conseguenza, si sentiva un po' spaesata.

Spingendosi più in fondo, il suo battito cardiaco aumentò a dismisura e la sua mente divenne completamente vuota.

Lo intercettò poco dopo e l'immagine che vide la fece bloccare sul posto, di colpo, come se le si fossero esaurite le batterie.

Enzo, accovacciato a terra nell'angolo più buio del capanno, alzò lievemente il capo e il viso, segnato dalla sofferenza, venne ottenebrato da un'ombra sinistra che non prometteva nulla di buono. I polsi e le caviglie erano legati da corde imbevute di verbena insieme a catene spesse, attaccate saldamente alla parete. Pur essendo un po' scettica sulla questione, in quanto il vampiro possedeva una resistenza incredibile, Caroline aveva insistito che quello fosse l'unico modo per impedirgli di scappare e farle del male e così si era fidata, lasciando che l'amica si occupasse del tutto. Portava i vestiti del giorno prima e lo squarcio aperto nella sua maglia era ancora visibile, come ultimo segno della lotta avvenuta tra lui e Damon per ordine di Sybil.

\- Ciao, tesoro. - Disse con un tono di voce falsato che Bonnie faticò a riconoscere. Lo sguardo privo di qualsiasi emozione che le rivolse, la fece rabbrividire.

In quell'istante comprese amaramente di avere di fronte a sé una versione sconosciuta del suo amato Enzo. _Letale._ Sempre bellissimo e incredibilmente affascinate ma _pericoloso._

Si avvicinò lentamente, serrando i pugni fino a farsi male e sospirò. - Dobbiamo parlare. - Annunciò, provando a controllare il tremore acuto nella propria voce.

Enzo la fissò negli occhi e sguainò una risata fredda che aveva un che di perverso. - E hanno mandato proprio te? Una piccola e insignificante strega senza poteri? - L'apostrofò, sprezzante. - Credevo fossi più intelligente di così, Bonnie. - Allungò le gambe per cambiare posizione, lasciando che le corde contaminate gli bruciassero la pelle dei polsi e delle caviglie.

Bonnie assorbì l'urto di quelle parole malvagie sbattendo più volte le palpebre prima di riuscire a proferire parola. - Me l'hai chiesto tu, ricordi? - Tentò, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, completamente esposta. - Ed io farò di tutto per riportarti indietro. -

Enzo, gli occhi brucianti iniettati di sangue e le guance deturpate da vene violacee che scorrevano sotto l'epidermide, scattò in avanti rapidamente ma, prima che potesse afferrare la ragazza, le catene lo tirarono indietro e il movimento secco lo fece crollare ai suoi piedi. Quando si rialzò, Bonnie arretrò, riconoscendo la _bestia inferocita_ nascosta dietro l'avvenenza del giovane.

Aveva sempre conosciuto la natura di Enzo ma _quello_ , era lontano anni luce dalla persona con cui progettava di condividere il resto della propria vita. - Enzo... - Mormorò, abbracciandosi la pancia con fare protettivo.

Lui tornò a guardarla, furioso. - Sta zitta! Credi che sia sufficiente venire qui e dirmi due paroline dolci per spezzare l'incantesimo? - Tuonò, spostandosi da un lato all'altro, le catene che tintinnavano rumorosamente. - Sei così dannatamente patetica a pensare che io voglia tornare a provare qualcosa. - Continuò, sogghignando sottilmente.

Ancora una volta Bonnie non si fece abbattere dalla reazione spropositata e il suo sguardo determinato si fissò in quello del vampiro. La rabbia di Enzo in un certo senso riusciva a darle coraggio perché lei credeva in ciò che stava facendo. - Non è vero. Sei ancora lì da qualche parte. Non puoi aver dimenticato noi e la nostra storia. Non può essere così facile perdere se stessi e so che non vuoi buttare all'aria tutto quanto solo perché una creatura subdola e malvagia ti chiede di farlo! Tu sei più forte, io ti conosco! - Si sfogò lei, piena di fuoco e coraggio.

Per un attimo soltanto, Bonnie credette di vedere affiorare una scintilla nelle pozze scure, un barlume di lucidità impercettibile che la fece ben sperare. La possibilità però si sciolse nell'esatto momento in cui Enzo scoprì i canini affilati, tremando. - Stai rischiando grosso, Bonnie. - Sibilò, il solito accento inglese che in quel momento sembrava annunciare una tragedia. - Ti vedo parlare e l'unica cosa a cui penso è che vorrei squarciare la vena che ti pulsa nel collo e bere ogni singola goccia del tuo sangue. Ecco cosa vorrei. - Sputò, iracondo. Sembrava sul punto di esplodere; una belva in cerca di prede.

Bonnie percepì il nodo alla gola espandersi fino a farle quasi male. Fu incapace di fermare le lacrime che sgorgarono copiose dai suoi occhi già arrossati. Provò a replicare, ma lui la interruppe ancora una volta arricciando il naso in una smorfia. - Davvero non lo sospettavi?- Domandò, allargando le pupille. - Dovresti sapere che le favole non esistono, soprattutto quelle con protagonisti un vampiro e un'umana. Tu sei solo un peso per me e adesso che non provo niente, riesco a dirtelo senza problemi. - Fece una pausa solo per riprendere fiato, poi attaccò nuovamente. - Sono così felice di non avere più a che fare con te, inutile essere umano. - Concluse, ansimando e caricando le parole di disprezzo.

Bonnie sembrò impallidire di colpo vedendo davanti ai propri occhi l'amara verità: il suo era un compito immensamente difficile e forse non sarebbe stata in grado di vincere. " _Non questa volta."_ Realizzò, rimanendo a bocca aperta.

\- Ti ho sconvolto, dolcezza? - Domandò poi lui, fingendosi preoccupato. - Adesso viene la parte in cui tu scoppi a piangere ed io ti consolo? O forse quella in cui passiamo subito al sesso sfrenato? - Ipotizzò, riducendo la voce in un sussurro roco.

\- Smettila. - Disse Bonnie, sussultando.

Enzo la fissò avidamente. La furia sembrava essere sparita dal suo viso, ma c'era qualc0s'altro a preoccupare Bonnie: il desiderio. Lo stesso desiderio che lui tendeva a mostrarle prima di determinate situazioni intime, solo che insieme ad essa serpeggiava in lui un'aria maligna e sadica che non gli apparteneva. - Avanti amore, non puoi fingere con me. So che vorresti essere presa qui in questo momento e so che ti concederesti senza battere ciglio. - Sussurrò, avanzando un poco e sorridendo, sornione.

Era incredibile. Nonostante l'intera – maledetta – situazione Enzo conservava la tipica bellezza fuori dell'ordinario che avrebbe potuto stendere un'intera popolazione femminile.

Bonnie ingoiò il groppo in gola ma non fiatò, colta alla sprovvista e ancora sconvolta. Lo stomaco in subbuglio e il petto che si alzava e abbassava rapidamente diedero al vampiro la conferma di cui aveva bisogno. - Ho spento l'umanità, non sono mica diventato cieco. - Ammiccò in modo allusivo. - Riesco a percepire le sensazioni nascoste. Il tuo corpo parla al tuo posto e dice cose molto interessanti. - Proseguì, rincarando la dose, deciso a scatenare in lei una qualsiasi reazione.

Bonnie trattenne il fiato e un gemito frustrato uscì dalla sua gola. - Non sono venuta per questo, Enzo. - Puntualizzò, stizzita. Era troppo da digerire. Prima la furia omicida e dopo quel mero tentativo di sedurla. Non ce la faceva più.

Enzo inclinò la testa di lato, regalandole un'occhiata obliqua. - Ah no? Eppure desideri suscitare in me un qualsiasi tipo di emozione, no? - Domandò, leccandosi le labbra.

\- Perché allora non proviamo in questo modo? - Propose, protendendosi ancora un po' su di lei, fino a che le catene non lo spostarono di qualche centimetro.

Bonnie si mise entrambi le mani nei capelli, tirandoli indietro. - Non sono una stupida, Enzo. Ho capito cosa stai facendo e non ci casco. -

Lui, ritto di fronte alla ragazza, le fissò la bocca dischiusa. - Non mentirmi, Bonnie Bennett.-

Bonnie cominciava a sentirsi davvero sfinita nel corpo e nell'anima. Il suo piano improvvisato era destinato a fallire dal momento in cui aveva messo piede lì dentro. Non sapeva minimamente come sbrogliarsi da un pasticcio del genere ed Enzo, nascosto nella sua corazza spessa di ghiaccio, non era certamente d'aiuto.

Lo guardò e, soffermandosi con attenzione sugli impenetrabili occhi scuri che celavano la sua vera persona, capì di essere arrivata al limite. Le mancava l'aria e ogni respiro era paragonabile a una coltellata nel petto. Finalmente si decise a parlare, in balia delle sensazioni che scorrevano dentro di lei come un fiume in piena. - Io ti amo. - Disse semplicemente, inspirando a fondo e congiungendo le mani per posarle sul petto, come se stesse pregando. - E lotterò sempre per te, sempre. Ovunque tu sia, sappi che non ho intenzione di abbandonare l'unica persona che è riuscita a farmi credere nuovamente nell'amore, l'unica persona che mi ha messa al primo posto nonostante tutto. - Si interruppe per cercare di captare qualsiasi segnale nell'espressione impietrita di Enzo.

\- Quindi non importa quanto tempo ci vorrà o quante forze dovrò impiegare per riaverti con me, ma io non ti abbandonerò. - Promise, mostrandogli un sorriso genuino, vero.

Enzo assimilò ogni singola parola e arretrò fino a schiantarsi contro il muro. Serrò i denti per il dolore causato dalle corde infuocate che affondavano le carni e si irrigidì quasi del tutto. Chinò il capo e ansimò, mentre le sue spalle venivano scosse da spasmi incontrollati.

\- Oh, Bonnie, Bonnie...- La rimbeccò lui, riservandole lo stesso tono canzonatorio di poco prima. - Ti farei un applauso se solo non avessi le mani legate. - Disse, ritrovando negli occhi quello scintillio diabolico. - Che dire? Continui ad essere penosa nonostante l'impegno. Notizia news: non hai passato il turno. -

Bonnie fece in modo che le parole di Enzo non la sfiorassero e gli restituì un'occhiata decisa. - Non mi arrendo. Questa persona non sei tu. Dì ciò che ti pare, urla, arrabbiati...non mi importa. -

Lui scrollò le spalle e ridacchiò. - Oh no, ancora niente. Magari la prossima volta sarai più fortunata. -

Un gemito basso scaturì dalla gola di Bonnie. - Puoi starne certo. Ci vediamo, Enzo. - Detto ciò gli diede le spalle e se ne andò a testa alta, precipitandosi fuori per prendere aria e cercare di ragionare.

Il cielo era grigio in quel pomeriggio di metà settembre e il vento freddo che tirava le scompigliò i capelli, facendola intirizzire. Aveva promesso ad Enzo di salvarlo, ma improvvisamente si sentì svuotata, annientata. Vederlo in quello stato non le aveva fatto molto bene e il suo cuore semplicemente si era stufato di sanguinare così copiosamente.

Eppure c'era una parte di lei, al momento nascosta ma _viva_ , che la spingeva a non arrendersi. Non lo avrebbe fatto. Se Enzo era in grado di resistere a torture e controlli mentali, plasmato dagli anni nelle prigioni dell'Augustine...beh allora anche lei doveva provarci nonostante fosse veramente dura arrivare a fine giornata senza di lui.

Non era la prima volta che si preparava ad affrontare una battaglia e probabilmente non sarebbe stata l'ultima nella sua pazza e insolita vita.

Le parole di Enzo le tornarono in mente di colpo. " _Quando si tratta di te non mi arrenderei mai, supererei gli oceani e affronterei le sirene solo per tornare da te."_

\- Anche io. - Disse Bonnie chiudendo gli occhi e promettendo a se stessa di riuscire nel suo intento. - Tornerai da me, amore, tornerai da me. - Sussurrò, alzando gli occhi al cielo e lasciando che i ricordi dei giorni passati insieme le dessero la forza di cui aveva bisogno per vincere.

 **Angolo autrice:**

 **Se siete in pari con TVD allora saprete cosa si prova a vedere Enzo che spegne le emozioni chiedendo a Bonnie di riportarlo indietro. Io sono ancora triste e inondata di feels che non avete idea e quindi eccomi qui a cercare di colmare il vuoto che mi ha lasciato la 8x03. In questo caso, vediamo una Bonnie avvilita – giustamente – ma comunque forte, nonostante la difficile situazione in cui si trova. E' stata dura per me scrivere quelle frasi da far dire ad Enzo perché, beh, lui la ama tantissimo e non lo farebbe mai but...avendo spento le emozioni la storia cambia. Nella mia mente la scena si svolgeva in modo diverso e sinceramente non mi convince molto, ma ormai è fatta. Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate e quindi, se vi va, lasciatemi una recensione. Un abbraccio grande, alla prossima!**

 **DS91 =)**


End file.
